heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Melman
Melman is the tritagonist of Madagascar, a major character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and a supporting character of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. He is a giraffe, who is somewhat of a hypochondriac, having doses of medicine for meals and doctor's appointments frequently. He is voiced by David Schwimmer. Personality Melman appears to suffer from extreme hypochondria, having doses of medicine for meals and doctor's appointments frequently. He even complains about having brown spots on his neck. History Madagascar Melman had a residence at the Central Park Zoo, where he would receive constant medical treatment for problems that, oddly enough, were all a figment of his imagination. Melman would undergo MRIs, CAT scans, injections, flu shots, and be put into braces and crutches for no particular purpose at all. In the Central Park Zoo, Melman received treatment and was so used to his cushy life taking pills and undergoing treatments. One night, Marty escapes from the zoo and Melman immediately informs Alex of this (one of his doctors is Dr. Munish). When they end up getting spotted by the humans, the four find themselves on a big ship headed to Africa. Unfortunately, they fall off of the ship and end up on the island of Madagascar all because of the penguins. The rest of the film is about how Melman (who is especially uncomfortable in the wild) and his friends get used to being stuck on this island, and in the end, they seem to be a bit used to it. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa In a flashback in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, there is a hint that he had a crush on Gloria as a child (as he seems uncomfortable when she comments that Alex is cute). When the animals nearly die trying to fly back to New York in a salvaged airplane, he screams that he is in love with Gloria, however, she is asleep and does not hear this. In Africa, Melman is horrified to learn that once a giraffe becomes sick, it has no way to survive and therefore must simply wait in a hole to die. He takes the position of Witch Doctor (but introduces them to modern medicine) to cure sick animals, giving them longer and better lives. While he proves to be very good at this job, he is informed by another giraffe that Melman has a brown spot on his shoulder, one which the previous Witch Doctor seemed to have gotten and "was gone" two days later. Thinking he only has days to live, Melman initially waits in a hole but then takes King Julien's advice and goes to declare his love to Gloria. He finds her on a date and screams at her date what a wonderful girl Gloria is and to treat her right. When the watering hole dries up and King Julien decides to sacrifice an animal for the water gods, Melman offers himself. He is saved at the last moment, when Gloria tells him that she loves him back, it becomes apparent that the "brown spot" was not fatal (the previous Witch Doctor is found alive and well, the brown spot, in fact, being a natural giraffe spot), and that Alex is in need of rescue. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Now in a happy relationship with Gloria, Melman is having the time of his life. Now the only thing that could make life even more perfect is returning home. So when the group decides to go to Monte Carlo to find the penguins and convince them to help them return home, Melman is only too happy to join in the cause. Unfortunately, the group gets spotted in the process and ends up becoming chased by animal control. The gang ends up hiding with Circus Zaragoza in order to try and keep from being captured. The gang soon realizes that this circus just needs to earn a contract for an American tour for them to return home. The group immediately begins to fine-tune the circus by coming up with new routines. Gloria immediately wants to do a dancing routine with Melman, who is happy to do an act with his girlfriend but is very self-conscious and nervous about his dancing abilities. Instead, Melman tries various tricks from juggling to tightrope walking, which creates an incident where he gets stuck on a tightrope and Gloria has to come and save him. It is during this incident that the two of them find their act, dancing on top of the tightrope, and with a few lessons from his girlfriend, Melman is ready to go. The Circus puts on a great show and ends up earning the contract only to find that when they reach New York City, it is not as great as it is cracked up to be, in fact, there is a big wall in between Melman and Gloria's enclosures. The group decides to run off with the circus instead and decides that is a better life for them after all. Melman won't argue about traveling with the circus either, there's really no better life than touring the world with the one you love. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway In this film, Melman and his friends have decided to returning back to New York. So when the gang goes to Mumbai to have the penguins get the deed from the printer to get home, Melman is too happy to have relationship with Gloria. Unfortunately, the group gets spotted in the process and find themselves being caged up by the hunter, Mr. Drake Begum, who use to know them as a zookeeper in the past. The Zoosters meets up with the South Troops, and they decide to take them New York after the mission. After the animals escape from Tokyo by the mad mob and the plane crashed into the rainforest, the gang found the colorful place called, Jungletopia. While finding a paradise, Alex just decided to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Gloria immediately wants to do a dance balance routine with Melman who is happy to do an act with his girlfriend, but is very self-conscious and nervous about his balance abilities. But instead, Melman tries to balance for Gloria, but it turns out not working when he keeps trying. So It is perfect during this incident that the two of them find their act, dance balance with a few lessons from his girlfriend, Melman is about ready to go. After seeing Alex, Gia and Calvo's new act, Gloria reminded Ria to do the thing for girls and she said that he should hang out with guys. She also wiggled and giggled, which makes Melman confused. Melman meets up with Alex, at the fruit bar. And he tells Alex that he doesn't get women, saying Gloria doing something odd. He then asks him if Gia ever giggle, for which he glanced to see Gia roaring at the muntjac. Alex replied she wasn't much of a "giggler". Later at the sunset Gloria had a surprise for Melman along with Marty and Alex, that make anyone hardly around. She and other animals came out of their hiding spots, and Gloria tolds Melman Happy Anniversary. Melman had forgot their anniversary. He was nervous, as the animals began to chant his name, one called out that he had forgot. Everyone was disappointed. But the penguins light up the fireworks, colored in the sky, and everyone was amazed. Gloria asked Melman how he did it and he told her he couldn't reveal his secrets, though he didn't do it. Just then the animals see a fire, burning on the tree and Vitaly saved the baby monkey. The jungle puts on a great show, until Melman and his friends upsetting their new friends in the process by tricking them, it is not as great as it used to be. When they are at the old boat, Melman asked Gloria is she still mad at him about the fireworks, she tells him no. The gang feel messed up for their new friends and decide to apologize to them and set things right. But just then Begum hostage them. The South Troops came to the rescue where Ishan attempts to free Melman and Gloria from the cages by using the keys. After finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, Melman and his friends dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with his friends. Gallery Character-4.png Melman_the_Giraffe.png MAD063__62980_zoom.png madagascar_melman_by_aaronhardy523-db37g5n.png Melman the Giraffe-0.png Large_(1).png Trivia * Melman's crush on Gloria in the second film is very similar to Schwimmer's character Ross Geller in Friends. Ross was in love with friend Rachel Green for many years and finally told her after Rachel's many love interests came to an end, and would be eventually resolved in the series finale. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Giraffes Category:Zoo animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Zoosters Category:Adults